


[VID] In Dreams

by SweetSorcery



Category: The Singer Not the Song (1961), The Singer Not the Song - Audrey Erskine-Lindop, The Singer not the Song
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Clips from "The Singer not the Song"Music: "In Dreams" by Roy Orbison(This was made several years ago and only ever saw the public light of day for a very short time.)





	[VID] In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fanvideo made for non-profit, entertainment-only purposes. It is merely an homage to a pairing I love very much. Characters, settings and story background belong to Audrey Erskine Lindop, the Rank Organisation and possibly other rights holders. I likewise claim no rights to the Roy Orbison song used.

  
_"In Dreams" by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

Option 1: Streaming Video (requires Flash)

  
[vidders network](https://vidders.net/video/video)  


Option 2: Download Video

[Download WMV file.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1kyblux7u1rlrf9/InDreams.wmv?raw=1)


End file.
